The Darkness Within
by Eggwonna
Summary: Upon discovering that his best friend has been lying to him for years, the anger inside of Arthur snaps. Rash decisions lead to an awful outcome, and Merlin flees to Ealdor with Gwaine in search of safety. A tragic mistake sends Merlin over the edge - and the unexplored side of his magic comes to full light. No one can stop him from getting revenge, now. Dark Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

***This chapter and the next one have been re-written from the originals**

**A what-if situation of Merlin, 5x03. What if Uther had been able to tell Arthur about Merlin's magic? How would Arthur react...And what could come from his decisions?**

**I do not own Merlin or to BBC.**

* * *

**_Merlin_  
**

I watch with bated breath, stuck to the wall by the spears Uther threw at me, as Arthur holds up the horn that will send his father out of this world and back into that of the dead.

"You've had your turn," Arthur says, voice thick with emotion. "Now it's mine." He brings the horn to his lips, ready to blow.

"Merlin has magic!" Uther yells quickly. My heart drops.

"Don't try to trick me!" Arthur shouts at the ghost of his father.

"Ask him!"

Arthur shakes his head disbelievingly and blows the horn. Uther gasps as his ghost grows and spreads out, thinning as it does. And then he's gone, and it's just Arthur and I in the armory.

"What was he on about?" I ask shakily after a long moment of silence.

"Is it true?" My blood runs cold at Arthur's question. He stares at me expectantly. His feet planted on the ground in his familiar, strong stance.

"You don't seriously believe him?"

"Is. It. True?" Arthur says very quietly, taking a slight step forward.

I want to make a run for it, but I'm trapped here unless I use magic to free myself; which would just prove Uther's word. I stare at Arthur for a long moment, trying to think of the words to say – but they do not come. He stands there, every bit the King that he is. My silence answers his question, though. He realizes this, and glances away, muttering a series of choice words under his breath.

When Arthur looks back to me, his jaw is set. I know in that moment that this will not go well. Arthur was not ready to learn about my magic - or maybe this is how it was supposed to go all along. Perhaps I wasn't supposed to make it through to see Albion. Either way, I feel my whole world crashing down around me.

"What...What are you going to do?" I ask, surprised at the strength still held in it.

The King walks forward purposefully, not looking me in the eyes. He finally looks up when he reaches me, but I almost wish he hadn't. There is no warmth in his gaze; only anger and betrayal.

"Explain to me," He begins in a very tight tone. "Why you would ever practice magic when you know that it is outlawed? Even the stupidest sorcerers out there would know better than to -"

"-Arthur, please listen to me -" I begin, cutting him off.

"_I am talking_!" Arthur shouts, slamming the palms of his hands against my shoulders, pushing me further into the wood behind me. I flinch at his aggressiveness, eyes wide as I stare at him in surprise. Arthur stands that way, holding me still, with my face inches above his. The worst thing is the murderous glare he is giving me. "All these years I thought I could trust you! I called you _friend_, Merlin! You were my _best_ friend for years and this whole time you've been plotting against me! What have you been doing with all of Camelot's information, hmm? Selling it to Morgana? To someone else? Storing it in that evil head of yours so you would know the perfect time to attack?"

"N-no!" I protest, shaking my head quickly. "I promise, Arthur, that everything I have done was to _protect_ you and Camelot! I have saved your life countless times - saved _everyone's _lives! Like Gaius, Uther, the Knights, and even _Gwen_! You have no idea how hard I've worked to keep everyone safe!"

"Liar!" Arthur cries, drawing away from me, pointing an accusatory finger. "Magic is evil and that's all it is! And after all it's done to me - done to my _family_ - you want to convince me that you've been using it for _good_? You betrayed me, Merlin. You've betrayed all of _Camelot_!"

"Arthur, I _know_ how magic has harmed you over the years, but that was because of all the people who use it for evil – I'm not like that, I never have been. Besides, I was born this way - I didn't have a choice in the matter!"

"Guards!"

"No - Please, it's my destiny to protect you and all of Camelot -"

"_Shut up_," Arthur snarls at me. The words that we used to toss around so carelessly seem to bite into me. "You lost all right to speak to me when you became a traitor."

The guards run in at that moment, with Gwaine behind them. They all seem shocked at the sight before them, but Gwaine most of all.

"What is it, Princess?" The Knight asks confusedly. "I thought there might be an intruder. Why's Merlin pinned? Let him down!"

"Take him to the cells and watch him closely. He is to be executed for treason in the morning." Arthur's words are too much; a punch in the stomach, which literally leaves me gasping for breath.

The guards start forward in shock, but they follow their King's orders. Or they would have, if Gwaine had not shoved them back. He storms over to Arthur, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"_What in the world are you talking about_?" He shouts. "Merlin is a friend to us all and a bloody better manservant than you give him credit for! He has done _nothing_ to deserve to be executed!"

Arthur shoves Gwaine away with such fierceness that the Knight hits the wall behind him. "He," the King states, pointing to me, "is a _sorcerer _and a _traitor _to us all! He has been practicing magic, waiting for the perfect moment to strike!"

Gwaine looks between Arthur and I several times before responding, shaking his head. "Even if that is true, you of all people should know that he would never do anything to hurt any of us! He is loyal and just and deserves to live - no matter what kind of things he might have done!"

"Guards, take the _sorcerer _to a cell like I ordered," Arthur commands. None of the men move immediately. "_Now!_" Gwaine starts forward once again, but Arthur's authoritative hand holds him back. "And if you get in the way I swear you will be locked up for a week." The Knight looks at him in shock, but seemingly forces himself to stand back.

The guards pull the spears from the wood and instantly shackle my hands behind my back before ushering me toward the door.

"Arthur, you've been through far too much tonight already – I know that. You're not thinking clearly. But _please_, I know you don't want this. Don't make a mistake that you can't undo!"

The guards hold me secure, but they have stopped moving, waiting with me for Arthur to respond. When he doesn't, I plow on.

"I'm your friend. You're my _king_. And I will never do anything to hurt you." I stop there, unsure of anything else to say.

"Knock him out so he doesn't try to escape. The execution will be at first light tomorrow."

A lone tear trickles down my cheek, and I meet Gwaine's pain stricken, angry gaze before there is a firm yet careful blow and darkness engulfs me.

* * *

**I'm finally writing again! Woohoo! I actually managed to find a story idea that I am pleased with - so stay tuned for another long story! Please follow, favorite, and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***This chapter has been re-written from the original**

**Garderobe: The name given to the Medieval toilets.**

**And if that isn't intriguing enough…here's chapter two!**

* * *

**_Gwaine_**

I storm through the Great Hall of the Knight's Manor and into the fifth room on the right, where mine, Percival's, and Elyan's cots are, along with a handful of other knights our rank. Lancelot used to sleep in the bed right under the third window…A knight named Christopher has his bed, now.

All but one of the twelve men startle awake when I slam the door open – Merek always was a heavy sleeper. Eleven well-sharpened swords are drawn and ready for a fight. And then sheathed again, accompanied by a series of irritated groans.

"Not again, Gwaine," Bryce grumbles. "If you're going to go to the tavern, at least sober up before giving us a heart attack!"

"Percival, Elyan, I need to talk to you two," I demand instantly, not in the mood to defend myself against Bryce's accusations. I have done that before, after all.

"Oh no, he's not drunk…" Gavin groans. "He's worse when he's sober…"

"Gwaine, what's wrong?" Elyan asks, getting to his feet and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Where's Leon?" No one in the room has an answer, so I go back into the Great Hall and raise my voice to a shout. "Leon!"

"Is Gwaine drunk again, or is this an actual emergency?" Leon's alert voice demands from behind the garderobe door.

I stalk over to it, slamming my fist insistently against the wood. "Leon, would you finish emptying yourself already and get out here? This is important!"

Percival and Elyan come out of our chambers, raising their eyebrows at my exclaim. A moment later the garderobe door opens to show a very irritated looking Leon. "I will choose to ignore that vulgar description. Now what's the matter? Have all the tavern ladies turned you down?"

"Merlin is unconscious in a cell in the dungeons and Arthur says he's to be executed at first light."

My friends are taken aback by this. Leon is the first to speak.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious!" I shout, flinging my arms in the air to add to my point. "The Princess seems to think Merlin has magic, and has betrayed us all!"

"Merlin has magic?" Percival cuts in. "Arthur can't seriously think that. Didn't he believe Merlin when he denied it?"

"Merlin didn't deny anything. Actually he…He basically confessed to it. He was talking about Arthur and destiny and how much he's done to protect Camelot…"

"So it's true? Merlin has magic?" Elyan speaks quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"But…Magic is outlawed. Merlin _knows _that!" Leon whispers. "This doesn't make any sense…Magic can't be trusted…I would never associate Merlin of all people with -"

"You can't believe that Merlin is against us – we're his friends; we _know _him! I trust him! You're just as bad as Arthur – you condemn him so easily even though he's proven himself _ten times over_ –"

"I'm not condemning him, Gwaine," Leon cuts me off again. "But it's hard to wrap my mind around."

"So what…Do we try to talk Arthur out of it?" Elyan asks.

"You didn't see him. There's no talking him out of – and besides, we don't have time to try. The sun will rise in less than two hours."

"So we break him out," Percival says at last.

"Yes."

"That's _treason_!" Leon hisses, looking around to make sure we are alone.

I take a step toward the senior knight. "Merlin is my best friend. And I'm going to rescue him. I suggest you don't try to stop me."

"You don't have to worry about that, Gwaine. I won't stop you."

"Then come on, we need to go _now_!" Elyan says hurriedly.

"But," Leon adds softly. "I'm not going with you. I care about Merlin – I do – and I don't want him to die. But I also have an oath to follow the orders of my King. Arthur and I have been through too much together for me to go against him like that. You three will be enough to free Merlin, anyway."

"Very well," I say, nodding to Leon. "I understand. I'm sure you'll hear about it when the guards find out."

* * *

**_Merlin_**

I blink awake, and instantly my senses break me fully out of my slumber. I sit alone, leaned against the stone wall, cold in a cell under the kingdom I've called home for years. My arms are still pulled behind my back with my wrists shackled together.

It's pitch black outside, except for the faint glow of the moon high in the sky. The darkness unsettles me down here, but the thought of light returning terrifies me even more.

I could easily escape from these chains, this cell, knock out the guards, and walk out of here with my head high, knowing no one can touch me. But no, not just yet. In a few minutes. Soon, but not yet. I may be in a cell, but I'm still home.

"Alright, your shift is over, time to switch," a new voice announces. I try to block them out. So the guard is changing. So what?

"But why would you stand guard? You are above our rank."

"A guard of Camelot and a knight of Camelot should stand on even ground, shouldn't they?"

A pause. "Well, yes, I suppose so. Alright, we'll switch. But don't talk to the prisoner. He hasn't said anything yet, and neither should you."

"Oh, right. Of course not."

"I mean it - he's dangerous! Don't ever let your guard down."

"As we are going to be _standing guard_, I don't think that would be wise," another voice states. I look up now, in time to see the other group of four guards being replaced by three knights.

"What are you doing?" I ask, voice almost a whisper from not having been used for a few hours.

"We're here to get you out, mate," Gwaine says; but only a small smile is etched onto his face.

"But..."

"Merlin," Elyan stops me. "I don't know what Arthur was thinking...And...I don't know if you really have magic -"

"I do," I say simply. I want my friends to know the truth; especially because they are being kind to me at the moment - that helps. "I was born with magic."

Elyan blows a whistling sigh from his lips, just nodding his head. "Alright. Well. I know you, Merlin. And I know that you don't deserve to be killed because of who you are. You have always been loyal to Camelot and all of us."

"Thank you – _really_. But I don't want you to get in trouble for this…I can free myself, after all." To prove my point, I whisper a spell. "Wágþeorl." The chains break and fall off of my wrists.

"Some things are worth it, mate," Gwaine says gently.

"Are you sure you want to help me? If Arthur finds out…"

"I don't care," Gwaine states vehemently, going over to the ring of keys hanging on the wall and quickly unlocking my cell. "I know you, Merlin. You were my first friend when I came here - my first friend for a _long_ time before that, actually. I know you would never hurt anyone. And I'm going to stand by that belief."

I hesitantly stand, going to my friend. I only pause a second before I throw my arms around him, and a couple of tears roll down my cheek. Gwaine hugs me back, ever the present friend he's always been. "Thank you," I say quietly, taking a deep breath. The Knight slaps me on the back and draws away, taking my arm and guiding me out of the cell. I look to Elyan and Percival, and exchange hugs with them as well. "I need to go, now, I suppose," I mutter, looking at my shoes. "Thank you for getting me out...I hope you aren't punished for it. Just...Just try to lead Arthur on the right path, alright? He's thick headed and needs guidance - whether he asks for it or not."

"I'm coming with you, mate," Gwaine responds with a sad smile.

"What?" I look up, shaking my head. "No, you can't - _none _of you can! Everyone here needs _all_ of the knights to protect the kingdom!"

"Percival and I are staying," Elyan says softly. "I have to be here for Gwen..."

"And I pledged that I would protect Camelot," Percival adds.

"_Exactly_! Gwaine, you swore you would stay here and help and protect the kingdom! You can't just leave that, not for one man."

"I swore that I would protect the people of Camelot - no matter what. And last time I checked, you were a citizen of the kingdom. Therefore, it is my duty to keep you safe," the Knight replies.

"I don't need protection, though," I protest. "I have _magic_! And actually, I happen to be the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived - so, I think I'll be alright on my own."

My friends stare at me for a moment in shock. Gwaine breaks the silence. "Well, no need to go and flaunt _that _title!" He grins. "But really, Merlin. You're not as strong alone, and you know that. What if you get into a situation where you can't use your magic for whatever reason? Your arms are twigs, and could be broken just as easily. Sure, you're alright with a sword - but if you're outnumbered? No way. Look, I know you think I should stay, and perhaps you're right, but I don't care. I'm going with you."

I give an exasperated sigh, before nodding my head. "Okay, fine. Alright. You can come."

"Where are we going?"

I look to Elyan and Percival, to make sure that I can trust them. They both nod.

"First I need to see my mother. She deserves to know what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Arthur **_

I stand in stoic silence before the fire burning in the hearth. This is how I've been for the past hour at least. Just standing. And I'm just trying not to think, but being plagued by thoughts anyway.

The door to my chambers creaks open without a knock, and I turn to reprimand my idiotic manservant, ready to scold him for entering without permission.

I stop myself, though, realizing that it is not Merlin. No, of course not, because I threw him in the dungeons to stay - alone and afraid - until he is to be executed tomorrow morning.

Gwen strolls into the room - and of course she didn't knock; these are her chambers as well. She hugs me from behind, wrapping her arms around my waist and giving my cheek a quick kiss. My posture softens a little at her affectionate touch, but not nearly enough. Not even Gwen can ease my mind right now. In fact, I'm positive she won't even try once she finds out about Merlin and my decision.

But it was the right decision, wasn't it? Yes, yes of course. Magic is outlawed. Magic is evil. Therefore Merlin must be evil.

The words even sound ridiculous in my head.

"Arthur, what's wrong? You have something on your mind, I can tell," Gwen asks worriedly, coming in front of me to get a better look at my face. "It's not Morgana again, is it?"

"No," I mumble, rubbing my hands against my face, trying to prepare myself for the coming conversation. "No...Worse..."

My wife's features harden, her brow furrowed in concern. "Worse than Morgana? What have I missed? I was only visiting Martha in the town for a couple of hours."

"Merlin..." I clear my throat. "Merlin has magic."

"What? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"He has magic. He's a sorcerer. He admitted it himself."

Gwen pauses a long moment before responding. She studies me carefully, checking for the truth in my eyes. "Well," she says at last. "I suppose that explains his knack for always finding trouble...And the way he always makes it out relatively intact..."

"You don't sound very surprised," I counter quickly, more judgmental than I had meant.

"I mean...It sort of makes sense...In a way. And if I were to trust anyone with magic, it would be Merlin..."

"You can't be serious!" I don't mean to yell at her - goodness knows she doesn't deserve it - but all the pent up anger inside of me billows out. "He's a _traitor_ - A villain! He can't be trusted! He betrayed us all!"

"Arthur!" Gwen snaps, looking me hard in the face. "You don't believe that; I know you don't. Merlin is your _best friend _for goodness sake! He's been by your side for years now, and you don't trust him just because he has magic? Didn't we already make that mistake with Morgana?"

"He betrayed me - If he had really trusted me...He would have told me. Why wouldn't he? Only if he was hiding something else up his sleeve. He's lived in Camelot, eavesdropping, plotting, and finding our weaknesses. How long would it have been before he decided to strike? I couldn't take that chance."

"Arthur..." Gwen breathes. "What have you done?" I do not reply immediately. "What have you done?" She demands more loudly, gripping my arm.

"He will be executed tomorrow morning." My voice cracks. _Weakness. Don't be weak. You are the King - you have to be strong and follow through with this. _The voice in my head sounds suspiciously like my Father...I push the thought aside.

"_No_!" Gwen's shout is loud and sharp as she pushes me away. "No, he's not. Tell me you aren't serious!"

"He broke the law - he...He's a traitor! I can't believe I ever _trusted _him -"

"Shut up! Just - stop! Merlin is your best friend. You _need _him, Arthur! You're a better man with him by your side! How much does he have to do for you in order to get that into your head?"

"No," I deny, pointing to Gwen. "You're wrong. I was wrong to ever believe he was my friend."

"This decision...What you're doing...You're acting just like Uther." The Queen storms towards the door, only stopping once she has thrown it open and is standing in the entrance to turn around. "You're better than this."

With that, she slams the wooden door closed, causing the loud sound to reverberate around the room.

And that's when the tears come.


	4. Chapter 4

**The last update was short, so here's a long one! :) And thank you SO much for all the amazing support!**

* * *

_**Merlin**_

We have made it thirty minutes outside of Camelot before the warning bells sound. We've been going a quick but reasonably calm pace. Gwaine was kind enough to have Gaius throw my things into my bag before the Knights set me free. The magic book weighs it down, but Gaius must have known that I would want it anyway. Gwaine himself has his own rucksack slung onto his back with food and whatever else he put in there. He no longer wears his Camelot cape or the chainmail. Instead he is dressed in commoner clothes; the ones I found him in when we originally met. I waited with Elyan, and Percival while Gwaine changed; he won't be a knight where we're going. _Where _are _we going? _

"Quick, Merlin, we need to run," the Knight orders, grabbing my arm. "They'll go looking for us and with their horses it won't be long until we're caught if we keep up with this pace."

I don't move for a moment, looking back towards Camelot. I can still see the tall towers peeking above the trees in the distance. The sight is so familiar - It's been my home for so long now. "I've thought of this moment since I arrived," I say quietly, more to myself than to my companion. "Of me running from execution because of something I can't even control. I tried to stop using magic, but it never worked. So my mother sent me to Gaius, hoping he could help me control it. And now I'm being hunted, just like in my nightmares..." Shaking my head to clear it, I turn back to Gwaine, whose face is a mix of pity and hurriedness. "Come on, let's go."

Without another word, we begin to sprint, having wasted too much time already.

* * *

_**Arthur**_

"Sire, the sorcerer has escaped!" I startle awake from my uncomfortable position in my desk chair. I suppose I fell asleep from pure exhaustion, after all. "Sire!"

I quickly stand and make my way to the wooden doors, pulling them open to see a panting guard - Christopher; right, that's his name. "What?" I ask, fully realizing it makes me sound stupid, but my head is pounding and my body aches so I hardly care.

"The sorcerer escaped, Sire!" Christopher replies respectfully, giving me a nod of acknowledgment.

"Don't be so..." I search for the word. "Polite." _Goodness, Arthur, what are you talking about? Merlin hasn't even been gone very long and you already miss being insulted?_

Christopher gives me a strange look. "Sire?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the headache away. "No, sorry. You're fine. So...Merlin's not in the dungeons anymore?"

"No, Sire, he's escaped!"

_Is that such a bad thing? _"Is he still in the castle?"

"No, Sire, he seems to have fled immediately."

"Did he...Hurt anyone when he left?"

"No, Sire, no one was hurt. The cell was just found open and without him in it...Shall I summon some Knights to pursue him?"

"If no one was hurt then there is no harm done. He will not be chased down." It is a good thing that Merlin escaped. I don't know if I would have been able to follow through with his execution anyway. I will not have him dragged back just so that he can die.

"Yes, Sire..." Christopher knows better than to object. _Good. I don't want to have to defend my choice_.

"But I want some knights and guards to keep an extra watch for a few days...Just in case...Have Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine form their own groups."

"Well..." Christopher suddenly looks especially uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Sir Gwaine is nowhere to be found."

* * *

_**Merlin**_

I finally collapse at the top of a hill. I know we need to keep moving, but I am utterly exhausted. It's been a mix of running, walking, and dragging our legs for a consecutive three hours now. We've stopped a few times by streams to get a drink and eat some of our packed food. Gwaine explained breathlessly that the Camelot kitchens won't even miss the bread, cheese, and fruit that he stole. I highly doubt that, but I was too hungry to really care.

"Come on, Merlin," Gwaine sighs, falling beside me. "Not much longer now."

"I don't think they're pursuing us," I reply with a deep breath.

"No, no I don't think so."

"Then why did you keep on insisting that we run?" I sit up to look at him crossly.

"The sooner we get the Ealdor, the better. It's dangerous for two people to travel at night."

"I have magic. I could have kept us safe."

"Well," Gwaine counters. "I have a sword and my massive good looks."

"Being handsome is not a weapon," I point out, rolling my eyes and hiding the small smile.

"It is against the ladies," the Knight replies with a wink.

"Sorry, but I don't think you'll have much flirting time on this trip."

"Nah, I'll find somebody," Gwaine insists. "But for right now, I'd say we should stop for some rest."

"What about the whole 'it's dangerous at night', argument?" I point out, but really all I want is to stop.

"Well, like I said, I can protect us."

"Sure," I snort, forcing myself back onto my feet as I walk a little deeper into the forest, looking for a concealed spot to rest.

"I can!" Gwaine protests, clambering after me.

* * *

I'm woken by Gwaine's frantic shout. Instantly I'm on my feet, eyes wide and assessing the danger.

Four massive - and I mean _huge _- wolf mutt creatures are circling the Knight and I. Gwaine stands only a foot away, sword raised and ready to counter an attack. But even he isn't stupid enough to believe he can fight them off alone. It's in this moment that I am grateful to have a friend who supports my magic so I can use it openly.

"Uh...Merlin, could you use some of your magic powers to help us out?" Gwaine asks, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You're good looks aren't enough to fit these monsters off?" I ask jokingly.

"They just don't understand a perfect face when they see one!"

I let loose a laugh - the first one in what feels like forever. "It would be a shame to have that ruined, wouldn't it?" One of the wolves leaps for Gwaine, but I quickly defend him. "_Scyfe_!**"**

The wolf is flung backwards, colliding with a tree with a _crunch_!

"Wow, good shot," Gwaine whistles appreciatively, turning to look back at me. His eyes widen a second before he shouts a warning.

I whirl around, just in time to see another beast launch at me, and suddenly all I can see is its massive, snarling mouth in front of mine and I can barely breathe because of the massive weight on top of me and the smell coming from the creature's mouth is putrid and it's coming closer to my neck -

The wolf screams in agony above me, and I let loose a terrified cry of my own, sure that I am about to die.

But the creature is kicked off of me, and Gwaine is pulling his sword from the back of its head. I take in grateful heaving breaths. My friend offers me a hand, and I take it, getting unsteadily to my feet. "Thank you..." I gasp.

"No problem," Gwaine replies, obviously shaken. "Come on, let's finish them off!"

The wolf I threw into a tree is back up again, hardly even fazed. The other two keep a safe distance from us, but show no signs of backing down.

"Two against three," I mutter. "Hardly seems fair."

As if on cue, the beast that Gwaine stabbed gets to its massive feet. The wound in its back has sealed over, so much so that I can't even tell its exact location.

"Make that four!" Gwaine cries, grabbing my arm and forcing me behind him as he faces the once-fallen creature. "What are these things?"

"Something to do with dark magic!" I shout quickly. "_Ácéocian_!" I point my palm towards one of the wolves, trying to choke it, but the beast only stumbles a bit before seemingly brushing the spell off. "_Ád_!"

The wolf bursts into flames, roaring in a furious agony. Its light grey, bushy fur quickly turns black, and then falls off in a wisp of smoke. The sight is disgusting, but it seems to be working. After a moment, the creature is obviously dead, lying on its side and catching the grass on fire.

"_Amel_!" The charred body is doused with water, extinguishing the flames. I turn to the other beasts, but they are slowly cowering away from Gwaine and me. I form a small ball of fire in my hand and make to throw it at them -

And they dart away with amazing speed. I let the fire simmer down in my palm, watching it go out completely.

"That was great!" Gwaine exclaims enthusiastically. "Really, Merlin, that was amazing."

I grin at the compliments - something I'm not quite used to when it comes to my magic.

And then we hear far-off screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the support!**

* * *

_**Merlin**_

We reach the village, out of breath after chasing the wild wolves. People are screaming, opening their doors to see the ruckus and quickly slamming them shut again, probably throwing things against them to keep the door closed and the beasts out.

The wolves are grabbing the few terrified victims who are attempting to beat them with brooms, rakes, and anything sturdy they can find.

I waste no time, pointing my palm towards the nearest mutt. "_Ád_!" I shout, eyes brimming with magic. The beast bursts into flames from its spot on the grassy floor, hunched and ready to leap for a little girl huddled with a rag doll on the roof of a house. The inhuman cry of the creature rings high above the screams around us.

There is a loud snarl to the left, and I turn quickly, once again pulling my magic to the surface. "_Ád_!" Just like his companion, this wolf erupts in fire, screeching loudly in agony.

I repeat the process with the third and last mutt, setting its black fur on fire.

I look back to the first creature, and realize my mistake.

The wolf attempted to make a crazed leap to the girl on the roof, and now that's on fire as well, quickly spreading to engulf the whole house. The child's screams are heartbreaking, and Gwaine and I run forward to help her.

But before we make it far, another flame a little way away flickers higher and higher as it first catches on a fence and then heads towards the wooden home beside it. The flaming wolf bounds desperately into the large doors of a barn, which lights up as the creature falls dead beside it.

I look back to the girl's direction, and see Gwaine attempting to struggle past the flame - but before I even have time to incant a spell to extinguish the fire, there is a chorus of cries from the newly-lit barn. I run towards it, figuring I should extinguish the fire threatening the largest group, first. Gwaine can handle himself for now.

"_Amel_!" I bellow at the flames, ordering them to die down.

Water bursts from my palms, but stops as I lean into my stomach, body reacting as racking coughs attack from the smoke, which is billowing everywhere. There are fires left and right, catching and spreading. It's absolute chaos. Houses are already beginning to fall under the power of the fire surrounding them. It's becoming hard to see and my ears have begun to ring a little.

"Merlin!" I hear Gwaine's shout out of the haze that is threatening to invade my mind. "Merlin, you need to put the fire out!"

"I'm trying!" I shout back, but it turns into more of a cough. I press through it, heading in the Knight's general direction. I break through a heavy cloud of smoke and see Gwaine, pointing my hands towards him and the girl's home. "_Amel_!" Water pours out once again.

My magic comes to a sudden screeching halt as the final wolf mutt crashes into me, slamming me to the ground and catching my clothes on fire. It doesn't stay, though, instead making a mad attempt to escape the flame that remains on its fur. I don't know where it ends up. All I know is that the pain is worse than being poisoned or getting stung by a serket. It's worse than being stabbed or shot.

The agony is everything I always feared it would be. An all-consuming pain that burns sharp and clearly, engulfing all of my senses. I can't hear the surrounding screams anymore - all I can hear is my own cries of pain and the roaring of the fire around me.

I roll out of my jacket and pound at my trousers, all the while screaming all the magical solutions I can think of to end the pain. "_Amel_! _Ácwencan_!_Ácwencan_!"

The flames extinguish, but the village still burns around me. Before I can attempt to help further, darkness takes over.

* * *

_**Gwaine**_

I make a move the instant Merlin sends his water spell at the burning hut, clambering onto a fallen barrel and hoisting myself up onto the roof where the little girl is screaming.

"Take my hand!" I call to her, eyes watering at the smoke all around me. I faintly realize that Merlin's spell stopped. A bad feeling sinks in my stomach.

"I'm scared!" The girl screams. She can't be older than five, clutching her rag doll to her heart as if it can save her. "Help me!"

"Give me your hand and I'll help you!" I insist, reaching out. She's just far enough that I can't get to her unless she comes forward. "It's going to be okay!"

To my utter relief, the girl nods her head and reaches out for me. I quickly circle her wrist with my hand and get a firm grip. And then I realize that the fire is surrounding us on all sides, trapping us on the roof, which has begun to shake with the weight of the fire and our bodies. The flames flicker towards us every second. I pull the girl to me, holding her securely to my chest with my arms around her as I frantically look for an escape route.

"Help!" I call, voice cracking and then turning into a violent cough. "Merlin, over here! Help!"

There is shouting, but it sounds distant because of the girl's cries and raging fire all around us. And then blessed water crashes into the flames behind me, and then more and after a moment, more of the saving liquid rams into the fire, partially extinguishing it. I waste no time in jumping off the roof through the new hole in the flames.

I hold the girl carefully so as not to fall on her when we land, though once my feet hit the grassy floor my knees give out under me. A villager catches me before I collapse on my face.

Looking up, I see villagers hastily passing buckets filled with water and dumping them on the roaring fires, beginning with the largest first. But what is Merlin?

I look around frantically for my friend, and then I see him, and my heart drops.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this update has taken so long!**

**Chapters one and two have been rewritten. I considered the comments about Merlin being OOC in those chapters and found that I agree. I hope you like the changes I made!**

"**I'm a writer..." I thought insistently as I forced myself to search 'bad burns' on Google...**

* * *

_**Gwaine**_

I prop Merlin's body on my arms, wrapping them under his and hoisting him up. There is a group of villagers tending to some wounded friends nearby, and I pull Merlin over.

"Please, do you have anything to heal his burns? He's hurt badly!" I call.

"Don't bring him any closer!" A man threatens, stretching his arm out in caution.

"Please, He is injured - you can't turn him away! He needs medical attention!"

"That sorcerer caused all of this! He's a threat to us all!" Another woman cries, holding her son close to her chest.

"Monster! We should finish him off ourselves!" A large man bellows, coming up from behind me and reaching for my friend.

"No! None of this was his fault!" I object, pulling away and holding the semi-charred body as carefully as possible. "He was trying to help!"

"Help by burning our village to the ground?" Another woman screams, eyes gleaming with tears. "My baby is _dead_ because of that monster! He set my home on fire and the only precious thing I had left was taken from me!" A shiver runs through my body as the woman breaks down into tears, falling to her knees. Two other women run over to hug her close and send Merlin murderous glares.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, but I promise that Merlin is no murderer - he was merely attempting to stop the wolves. He didn't know this would happen!"

"Enough of your lies!" The large man snarls, brandishing a rake. "Hand the sorcerer over and we'll let you live."

"No bloody way," I growl back, distancing myself further from the group. Out of the corner of my eye I see a young teenage boy struggling to calm a horse which was rescued from the burning barn. The saddle and reins are still attached. Just as another angry townsperson lunges for me holding a charred piece of wood in his hands, I throw Merlin over my shoulder, hissing at the dull groan of pain that escapes him through his unconsciousness. Without hesitating further, I race towards the horse, pushing the boy out of the way none-too gently as I slump Merlin's body across the horse's neck and jump up behind him.

There are angry shouts and the sounds of running feet behind me, but I set the horse into a gallop and escape the small, burnt village before anyone can catch up.

* * *

I stop only because I know the horse needs rest. The sun has begun to rise as a new day begins, and we're still about half an hour from reaching Ealdor. I hoist Merlin off of the horse, laying him gently on the grassy floor.

I look over my friend despairingly. His burns are severe, but there is nothing I can do for him. Shrugging my rucksack off my back and pulling out my water skin, I give the last gulps to Merlin slowly. His body swallows instinctively, and I use my sleeve to wipe away the water that misses his mouth altogether.

"Hang in there, mate," I whisper. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

Finally we reach Ealdor. There are several townspeople who seem rather surprised to see the horse pounding into the village. I pull the reins hard and the steed comes to a halt beside a wooden fence behind which a woman is picking vegetables.

"Where is Hunith's home?" I ask hastily, skipping formalities.

"Why do you ask?" She asks suspiciously. It's then that her eyes land on Merlin. "Goodness - is that-?"

"Yes, this is Hunith's son. There was an accident and I need her _now_."

"It's right across from this one," the woman says, pointing across the dirt road which runs through the village to a small hut. I nod in thanks and jump off the horse, easing Merlin down and into my arms before rushing over to his old home.

I pound on the door loudly, not caring how rude it may be. After a moment, Hunith's familiar face greets me as she opens the door.

"You'll wake the whole village with that racket-" It's then that she sees Merlin drooping in my arms. "Come inside."

I obey her clipped tone, carrying my friend with me into the home. Hunith hastily closes the door behind us before hustling over to the table and quickly removing the odds and ends from it. "Put him here, hurry."

I lay Merlin on the wood, being as careful as possible. "We were coming here when-"

"No time for explanations now - we need to treat these burns. Help me remove his shirt; I have to see the extent of the damage."

"R-right," I reply, hastily helping the woman peel off Merlin's tunic. I almost wish we hadn't - his chest and stomach are bright red, some spots white, hints of black, charred skin are flaky and peeling, the flesh seeming to have bubbled all over my friend's body. My stomach threatens to empty itself on the wooden floorboards.

Hunith swears under her breath, but I can hardly blame her. "I-I don't have anything to heal burns this bad..." She whispers, voice quivering.

"Can't he do something to heal himself, you know..." I drop my voice to a whisper. "With _magic_?"

"You know?" The worried mother's eyes dart up to meet mine. I nod in response. "We need to wake him up."

Instantly I reach down and force my boot off. With a second more of consideration, I pull my sock off as well and jam it under my friend's nose, praying that my foot stench is really capable of waking the dead, as my friends have told me. _Not dead...Anything but dead..._

After an agonizing moment, Merlin's eyelids begin to flutter and his face jerks away from my smelly garment. I breathe a hasty sigh of relief as my friend gags at the stink.

"What the -?" Merlin groans, shaking his head and attempting to sit up. I hastily push my hand against his forehead - afraid of touching anywhere else lest I hurt him further - and force him back down.

"Don't move, sweetie," Hunith soothes, brushing her son's hair back. "You're badly injured."

"I'm - agh!" The pain seems to catch up all at once with my friend as he lets loose a cry of pain, tears forming in his eyes and he closes them tightly. "W-what _happened_?"

"You got burned badly-" His mother begins. Merlin's eyes dart back open at the word 'burn', and his breath quickens.

"Arthur -"

Hunith gasps, clasping her hands to her mouth. "He...He..."

"No," I interrupt quickly. "No, Merlin, this wasn't Arthur. Remember, you were trying to stop those wolf mutts - you lit them on fire to kill them. But they ran into a village and set it ablaze. I don't know what happened to you, exactly. I just turned around and you were like this on the ground."

My friend's breath slows once again as he gives a little nod. "Yes...Yes. One of them barreled into me - it was awful. Oh!" He lets out a barely restrained cry as he slams his eyes shut once again.

"Merlin, dear, do you know any spells to heal burns?" Hunith asks hastily.

"Those are the only ones I'm not rubbish at. You take a special interest in them when...well..."

"Hurry, Merlin," I insist.

He nods again, laying his palms on his chest, hissing in pain as they make contact with the burns. "F-Forbærning." I watch in fascination as the severely burnt flesh agonizingly slowly scabs over, returning to its usual pale shade.

"Brilliant," I whisper. Merlin smiles slightly at the comment, though his eyes remain clenched shut.

We all jump at the sound of knocking at the door. "Hunith? It's me, Mary,"

The mother breathes a sigh of relief and goes to open the door, upon which she hastily ushers in the woman from the vegetable patch.

"Oh good, he's healing himself. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him like that." Mary's words take me by surprise.

"You know, too?" I ask.

"My son Will was never very good at keeping secrets from me," she replies, a hint of sadness entering her tone. I briefly remember Merlin mentioning his old friend from Ealdor - the one who died while they were fighting to protect it.

"You mentioned a village - how close was it?" Hunith asks, returning to Merlin, who remains in deep concentration as he grits his teeth against the pain. I watch with a small grin on my face as I notice his head lean into his mother's touch as she rubs his cheek.

"About two hours away. I don't know this area well, so I didn't even know it was there," I reply.

"That must be Florin," Mary points out.

"But they've always been helpful people. If Merlin was hurt there then why did you come all the way to Ealdor?" Hunith asks.

My face darkens. "They blamed Merlin for burning the village and refused to help. One woman accused him of murdering her baby -"

"What?" The warlock's eyes snap open, the gold of his spell fading from them as he looks to me. "I - I didn't-"

"No, Merlin, of course it wasn't your fault - you were trying to stop the wolves -"

"But the woman - she was wrong, surely? I - didn't - I mean I couldn't - not kill her child -"

"I didn't see, Merlin, but listen - "

My friend shakes his head, pushing his mother's hand away as he sits up. His eyes are large, begging. "It's not true. It can't be - though. That was _never _supposed to happen!"

"You need to calm down, Merlin," I persist, trying to force him to lie down once again. "None of it was your fault -"

"If a child is dead because of what I did then it _is _my fault, Gwaine!" Merlin shouts, making me take a step backwards in surprise. "I've killed men before but never if they weren't a threat to Camelot or those I love - I would never murder an innocent child!"

"It wasn't _murder_! It was an accident!" I retaliate.

"Too much pain has been caused because of my 'accidents'..." Merlin whispers. "This is why magic is outlawed in Camelot. Because it only hurts those it touches."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Arthur**_

I had to repeatedly stop myself from sharing bored looks with Merlin during the council meeting early this morning. Every time I looked, my manservant wasn't there.

I haven't heard anything about Merlin since he left, but I force myself to take that as a good thing. I don't doubt that Gwaine left with him. Percival, Elyan, and Leon haven't quite been meeting my eyes, which leads me to believe they had something to do with it as well. Gwen refuses to talk to me.

I've hardly gotten any sleep in the past couple of days. There's something completely unrelaxing about sleeping beside your wife when you can practically _feel _the anger radiating off of her. Not to mention I had a particularly bad dream involving something to do with Merlin being on fire. He was in some village and...I couldn't make out everything, nor did I want to. It was already awful enough to feel the agony of the flames myself before jolting awake.

Even the worst swordsman among the knights was able to easily disarm me during training today. I was too busy remembering attempting - and _failing_ - to teach Merlin how to parry an opponent.

Thinking of my friend hurts too much. The idiot became like a younger brother to me over the years. And now _I'm_ the fool, sentencing him to death for something he said he was _born _with. Anger at myself and my mistakes burns inside of me, and I suddenly have the urge to throw something. Unfortunately my throne is far too heavy, so I continue searching until my hands find the crown on my head. Merlin told me it makes my head look like a melon, which at the time of course I resented. He had to muck out the stables for that comment.

With an angry cry, I hurl the jeweled gold to the floor a little distance away. Collapsing into my throne, I cover my face with my hands, wishing the world away as the fury inside of me turns to an actual _pain _in my chest. I feel as if I can barely move, the guilt is pressing on me so hard.

A skinny servant scurries into the throne room, and I look up at his hesitant cough. As the large doors are hurriedly closed, I see two other servants attempting to hide. Another pang of guilt stabs my heart. My mood is not only affecting me, but also scaring others in the castle.

"What is it, Josef?" I ask, trying to keep the weariness from entering my voice. I'm not sure how convincing it was.

The servant seems to perk up a bit that I remembered his name, and plucks up the courage to look me in the eyes, if only slightly. "Sire," he begins, voice quavering a bit. "There is a young man who has come to request an audience with you."

"Merlin?" I ask, heartbeat quickening as I rise to my feet.

The servant's face falls. "N-no, Sire. He says his name is Asher of Florin."

My hope falls again, and I nod slowly. "Send him in, then."

Josef nods quickly before turning and practically running from the large room. I go to fetch my crown, checking it over momentarily to ensure I didn't do any real damage, and return to my throne. A moment later a village man enters alongside one of the guards.

"King Arthur, Sire," Asher bows deeply, head bent in reverence.

"Rise," I say offhandedly, just wanting him to get on with it so I can be left alone again. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"There has been an attack on the village of Florin, your Majesty," Asher says quickly, eyes glinting in anger. "A sorcerer set it ablaze late last night."

At the word 'sorcerer', I feel my world crash around me. _It's not Merlin. He wouldn't do that. Don't jump to conclusions, you Clotpole_.

Asher continues, desperation and anger fueling him on. "He had a companion with him as well, who was trying to convince us that it was some sort of _accident_. He ran with the sorcerer when we wanted to finish the scum off -"

"Finish him off?" I ask hurriedly, rising in my seat. "Who, the...Sorcerer? Was he injured?"

"Yes," the man says excitedly, and my stomach does a somersault. "He used giant wolves to help spread the fire, setting them ablaze and letting them run crazily. He got a painful shock when one of them ran into _him_!"

My dream comes back to my mind. Merlin screaming in pain while I felt it all. The flames surrounding me. The screams in the village all round...

"What is his name? What does he look like?"

"Tall with jet black hair. Looked like a pale twig rather than a man of any good making - but what can you expect from a no good -"

"What is his name?" I ask loudly, jumping to my feet and staring down at the townsman. Asher cowers a bit, but answers the question all the same. I wholeheartedly wish he hadn't.

"His friend called him Merlin."

I fall back in my throne, hands finding my face again as I bow my head. There is utter silence for a long time. "Are you _absolutely _sure that it was not an accident on his part?"

"He set the whole village _ablaze_! Four villagers _died _that night and six more are severely injured!"

"But Merlin would not do any of that on purpose!" I counter loudly.

Asher takes a step back, eyes widening. "You...You _know _the scum?"

"He is -_ was_...My manservant."

Anger seems to boil over the surface inside of the man before me. "That man is a _murderer _and a _sorcerer_! Magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten?"

"You will not speak to the King that way!" The guard in the room speaks for the first time, grabbing Asher's arm before the man forces it from his grasp.

"I'm sorry; I did not realize the King of Camelot was such a _fool_."

"I didn't either..." I say, the weariness catching up to me all over again.

"You must see for yourself, _Sire_," Asher spits my title out as if it is a filthy insult. Maybe it is. "You have a duty to your kingdom. Florin has always followed the laws of Camelot and served under its reign faithfully. Your people deserve justice against their enemies!"

"I'll ride with you to Florin in an hour," I respond finally. "I cannot promise what the outcome will be...But...I will go."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Arthur**_

My heart sinks as I arrive at the charred remains of Florin. Some buildings still stand untouched, but most are badly damaged, and others are just piles of debris. I tell myself it doesn't mean anything; that Merlin was not the cause.

But there's the evidence lying before me, and Asher's word. The frightened townspeople around hurt worst of all, eyes wide in anger at the person who caused this, and hope at the sight of me and my knights.

"Your majesty!" An elderly woman runs up before falling to her knees before my halted horse. "Thank you for coming so quickly. The sorcerer left us all in such a bad way."

"Y-yes, of course," I say, trying to keep my voice strong. "I am sincerely sorry for everything that has happened to you."

"It was that monster; that _sorcerer_! He did this to us completely unprovoked!" Asher bellows out in front of the gathering crowd. Many join in with angry shouts of agreement. The sound of some children can be heard further back.

"You said his companion denied this, though?" I ask Asher, desperately searching for confirmation for my friend.

"Oh, he _tried _to trick us, Sire, but why would we ever believe that when we saw for ourselves how the sorcerer set flaming monsters into our homes?" The woman calls again, rising to her feet to meet my eyes.

"My wife died because of him!" A pain-stricken voice shouts above the others.

"The sorcerer must be found and killed at once!" Another furious man cries.

"Arthur," Elyan's voice breaks the turmoil in my head, and I turn in my saddle to meet his gaze. The Knight keeps his voice low so the townspeople can't hear. "We know Merlin. He would never do this."

"But...All of the evidence is here," I say desperately, shaking my head. "I don't want to believe it either...But what choice do I have?"

"Trust Merlin," Percival says forcefully. "There must be more to what happened than what these people know or are telling us."

"Leon, what do you say?" I ask the senior Knight.

Leon doesn't speak for a long moment, looking down at his hands before looking up at me at last. "I don't want to believe it, Sire...But...If everything happened as these people say, then..."

"How can I know I can trust what I thought I knew of Merlin over the word of an entire village?"

"You know what Gwaine would say -" Percival begins gruffly.

"Yes, and that's why he ran off with Merlin, isn't it?" I snap back.

"You sentenced Merlin to _death_, Arthur," Percival persists. "You can't have expected Merlin to stay and let himself be killed. And you know how Gwaine is -"

"He _left _Camelot. He broke his code. He ran off with a criminal against the kingdom. Gwaine is guilty of _treason_, or have you not realized?"

The large Knight stares me squarely in the eyes. "Gwaine pledged to protect the people of Camelot, and that's what he was doing when he left with Merlin. Now what's your choice?" There is a long silence that follows the question - even the townspeople have quieted, anxiously trying to hear the conversation.

I feel utterly conflicted. Just days ago I would have trusted Merlin with my life. But now that I know he has magic, that he's been practicing it behind my back even though it is evil...I don't know what to do.

And then there is Florin - burnt and broken. Somehow I know these people are not lying about what happened, but I do still doubt that Merlin could ever do such an awful thing on purpose.

In the end, I know I have to make the decision between what I believe is right, and what my father would do if he were still alive.

* * *

_**Merlin**_

It took some insisting on Mother and Gwaine's part, but I finished healing the nasty burns that were still covering my legs. Now I sit behind the hut alone, without a plan and frankly just trying to push away the reality of everything around me.

I killed at least one person yesterday. A _baby_. Gwaine and Mother have been trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault; that I was only trying to help. And part of me knows that they're right. But how am I supposed to accept that? I don't see how I can.

I cannot just sit back and tell myself that 'accidents happen' - not when lives were lost because of my mistakes.

I'm broken from my reverie when a scream breaks out on the other side of my childhood home.

Instantly I'm on my feet and running around to the main path of Ealdor, heart pounding in terror, but knowing I have to know what is happening.

Knights of Camelot on horseback are galloping into the village, swords and crossbows drawn. Behind them are less impressive men; some with horses and some running on foot, brandishing clunky weapons or rakes and spades. The strange mix storms into Ealdor, leaping down from their steads and storming into random homes.

I duck back behind my mother's home once again, rushing into the back door. Gwaine and Mother turn abruptly at my hasty entrance, and the Knight unsheathes his sword out of instinct. They both visibly calm at the sight of me.

"It's Arthur," I say in shock. "He's found me."

* * *

_**Arthur**_

All eyes are on me, awaiting my response with baited breath.

In that split second, my choice is made.

"I believe what you are saying. And I know the sorcerer who did this..."

* * *

_**Merlin**_

"But...You two are friends...Why would he go after you?" Mother gasps, eyes wide as she shakes her head quickly.

"He must have found out about what happened in Florin," Gwaine replies glumly. He quickly follows this comment by a series of curse words that, if it we were in different circumstances, I would have shouted at him for saying in front of my mother. "He's just like his father after all."

* * *

_**Arthur**_

"I know the sorcerer," I repeat. "And because of this...I know that he did not mean for this to happen. There must be a reasonable explanation for what happened. I won't strike against him until I know precisely what happened."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Arthur**_

A powerful, furious cry erupts from the townspeople before me in response to my words. Women hold their children in tight embraces, and men bellow in outrage.

"You're our King, you should be protecting us!"

"I promise I would set out against the sorcerer if I thought he did this intentionally -" I counter quickly, attempting to raise my voice above all the others around me.

"Liar!"

"You're nothing but a coward!"

"That monster killed my baby!"

"You will speak to your King with respect!" Leon commands, resting his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"He does not deserve our respect!" Asher growls, taking a step forward and pointing an accusatory finger at me. "He is nothing but a heartless fool!"

Shouts of agreement rise from the small village, and before I know it they are charging forward, brandishing rakes and carving knifes. I signal to my men, and we draw our swords instantly, pulling back on our horse's reins to further get out of danger.

Angry hands clasp my ankles; so many that I am forced down from my saddle and into the throng of townspeople.

All at once I find myself terrified, because I do not want to cause any of these people harm. I know full well that they have already suffered enough! But then again if I do not fight back, they could very well kill me.

I quickly steady myself, shoving my attackers away before pointing my sword at them, circling around so no one can attack me from behind. In an instant they have me surrounded, warily holding their threadbare weapons.

"Back down now and I will not charge any of you with the treason you are attempting to commit," I say forcefully, praying that they will listen. "I don't want to hurt any of you. You are all still my people."

I react out of instinct when I see the movement behind me. My years of combat training come into play as I smoothly bring my sword to defend myself.

And to my utter horror, I'm met with the sight of the woman who claimed that Merlin killed her baby. She had been attempting to clobber me with a frying pan. My sword made a clean cut across her stomach; a quick death. Her lifeless body collapses a moment before I feel something sturdy colliding with the back of my skull, and I, too, fall into darkness.

* * *

_**Percival**_

I know the fight is lost the moment I see Arthur go down.

I jump down from my horse and shove my way through the crowd to get to my King, and seize the arm of the man who is about to use Arthur's own sword to kill him. The attacker fights against me, and I know that the whole village will pounce in a matter of moments if I don't think fast.

"You can't kill the King!" I shout, wrestling against the man. "You have already committed treason. Do you all want to be hung for murder, too? Stop and think what Arthur's death would mean for Camelot - you would leave Queen Guinevere _alone_ to rule! Do you realize how much that could jeopardize the kingdom? If Camelot was left vulnerable then tyrants could gain control of it! Don't you remember King Cenred?"

"Another Cenred would be better than another Pendragon!" The man with the sword spits in my face, trying to wrench his hand from my grasp.

"Fool! Cenred enslaved his people! Arthur has always been good to you!"

"He's letting the sorcerer go!" Another woman screams.

"You call that _caring _for us?" An elderly man cries.

"We won't kill the King," The man who led us here stills the man with the sword. Angry cries start against him, but he merely raises his hands to still them. "We'll leave him and any who oppose us unconscious in the woods, and then we will ride to find the sorcerer ourselves!"

"How do we know where he is?" Arthur's attacker demands, finally allowing me to take control of the sword.

"He and his friend rode in the direction of Ealdor," Asher announces, and my heart drops. "We will start there!"

"Quick, rise against the King's knights so we can leave immediately!" Another voice cries, and once again the people start for me and my fellow knights.

"Wait - I will join you," I say suddenly, taking them by surprise.

"You will commit treason against your King?" Asher sneers.

"I don't want the King dead, but that does not mean I agree with him about the sorcerer," I lie quickly. "I too believe that he must be eradicated."

Asher looks at me for a long moment, calculating my words. Finally he nods his head. "Good choice."

Unfortunately, though, as I turn to tell Elyan and Leon to lie as I did, I see them fighting back against the crowd, becoming quickly outnumbered and falling as did our King.

I will be Merlin's only friend riding to Ealdor within a mob of those that would see him dead. I can only hope that he and Gwaine have left the village by now, and will not be there by the time we arrive.

I have a gut feeling that luck will not be on our side.

* * *

_**Reviews put a smile on my face!**_


End file.
